That Last Day
by Art-Over-Matter
Summary: Anthony's feeling a little upset, but Ian can cheer him up. Then something terrible happens... Rated T for language and character death. I mentioned the Kalel-Anthony breakup, but I love Kalel, I did not use her as a 'bad guy.' My first Smosh fanfic, I hope you enjoy!


"Do you still think it was the right decision?"

The best response was a shrug and, "It seems like it. Why are you asking, dude?"

"I dunno. I wanted to make sure, and all that shit in the comments. I didn't think it would get to you, but… you know."

"Yeah."

Ian gave a short exhale, almost like a half-hearted laugh. "Kind of a bad year as far as girls go, huh?"

Anthony nodded and looked at his friend for a moment. He had never quite known exactly how the break up with Melanie had affected him, given how Ian was so damn hard to read sometimes. Even now, of course, he still didn't know what Ian was thinking.

"The hardest part might be putting up with all the shit everyone gives Kalel," Anthony said at last. "You and Melanie didn't get that as much."

Ian nodded. "True. It's kinda lonely, though, isn't it? The single life."

"Hey, that's why we have each other, right?"

There was hardly a pause before they simultaneously reminded each other, "Friendship always wins."

They both chuckled, but Anthony's heart wasn't in it. It wasn't as though he wanted to continue his relationship with Kalel from where he was now, but he couldn't help but be disappointed that the girl he was so infatuated with for so many years was not 'the one.' He still loved Kalel, that was certain, and sometimes it was hard to remember that they were friends now, not lovers. He and Ian didn't talk about the breakup often, but Anthony was in something of a down mood right now and it was on his mind a lot.

He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Instagram, trying to distract himself. Ian came around and sat on the other couch to his left, not saying anything.

Shane, Felix, Dan, Mari… he was following so many people on Instagram there was almost always something new to look at, so he entertained himself for a short time, glancing through everything from an iJustine post to a vegan food picture.

Then he thumbed down too far and found a picture of Kalel. There was nothing special about the picture—just a selfie that she said in the caption she didn't even think was good—but suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed and tossed his phone onto the couch beside him, putting his head in his hands. Was his despair really over ending the relationship with Kalel? It was a mutual decision and he _knew _it was best for both of them. Why did he feel this way?

He realized Ian was sitting next to him, glancing at the phone he had thrown aside and setting it on the coffee table.

He knew he needed to man up. He didn't want any sort of breakdown in front of Ian. As much as he loved his friend—not that he'd admit it, of course—he didn't want to be a pussy in front of him. Guys just…didn't do that.

Anthony ran his hand through his hair a couple of times and sat up straight.

"You okay, dude?" Ian asked by his side.

"Yeah, man. It's…yeah, it's fine."

A short silence fell between them before Ian started to say slowly, "Do you want to try—"

"No!" Anthony said suddenly, without thinking.

"Donuts?" Ian asked, confused.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"What the fuck did you think I was going to say?" Ian asked, leaning away from Anthony slightly.

"I don't know," Anthony said, starting to simultaneously laugh and grow embarrassed. "I don't know—I wasn't thinking."

Ian was still suspicious. "So do you want to go get donuts?"

"Like, for another lunchtime?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Just for donuts."

Anthony thought a moment and then said, "You know, I think I'm gonna go work on Smosh stuff or something. I'm just—just not in the mood." He stood and started to leave the room.

"Okay," Ian said, standing behind him. "But I'm going anyway."

He turned around. "Ah, fuck, I'll go."

Anthony caught a flash of triumph on Ian's face before his friend shrugged and said, "Cool. I'll grab the keys."

O O O

They joked around in the car during the whole drive, not a single relevant word passed between them. Ian could tell Anthony still wasn't feeling up to par, but he figured the best he could do for him was act normal and let everything happen in Anthony's head.

Ian pulled into the parking lot of the donut place and parked the pimpmobile. "You wanna go in or should I?"

"Definitely you," Anthony replied immediately.

"Give me one good reason."

"My dick's bigger."

"What the hell kind of logic is that?" Ian said through a chuckle.

Eventually, Anthony bullied Ian into going to get the donuts, because apparently in their minds, both of them couldn't go in at once.

Ian knew Anthony didn't really care what kind of donuts he got him, so he picked out a pretty typical bunch, paid, and brought them back to the car a few minutes later.

As soon as Ian started to sit down in the car and hand the donut bag to Anthony, he knew something was wrong. Anthony hadn't said a word, for starters, and he didn't look at Ian or try to take what he was handing him.

"Anthony?"

"I should have…gone with you," Anthony said breathlessly, one hand on his chest as his left leg bounced up and down restlessly.

Ian hadn't been with Anthony very many times while he was having a panic attack, but he knew enough to identify it when it happened. It was hard to tell what exactly caused Anthony's agoraphobia to kick in every time, but Ian knew being alone could do it sometimes.

"Here, Anthony…" Ian started to say as he got out of the car again. He went around to the passenger's side door and opened it for his friend. "Get out of the car for a bit. There's no one around here." Which Ian was thankful for, because he knew Anthony would be less comfortable showing his panic if other people were around.

Anthony got out and started to pace a bit, still silent.

As Anthony went by Ian in his circles, Ian gave him a pat on the shoulder, saying, "Just breathe normally and you'll calm down in a minute."

Anthony nodded. Ian knew he was telling Anthony all things he already knew, but he hoped he was helping at least a _little._

A few minutes later, Anthony stopped pacing. He'd spent several seconds muttering, "I'm okay. Fuck. I'm okay."

Ian just waited it out.

When Anthony had decided on "I'm okay" and not "fuck," he gave Ian a short, manly hug and said, "I'm good, man."

"Good," Ian replied light-heartedly. "I was going to just throw you in the trunk and drive home."

"Not funny," Anthony said, smiling wearily as he got back in the car.

Once Ian was back in the driver's seat, he heard Anthony opening the bag of donuts.

"Holy shit, you got five?"

"Yep. They're all mine."

"You wish," Anthony said, pulling out a donut and taking a monstrous bite of it. He chuckled. "I almost said something about a first bite."

"You can tell we don't get donuts together often when we're not filming," Ian said, detecting Anthony's thought train.

"Yeah, pre'y mush," Anthony said through a bite of his chocolate-frosted donut.

"You wanna eat here or on the way?"

Anthony shrugged. "Either one."

"Well, give me a donut first and then I'll drive."

Anthony grabbed a random donut out of the sack and shoved it at Ian, who took a bite before turning the engine on and pulling away from their destination to head back home.

O O O

Anthony was starting to feel a lot better. Ian had turned the radio on in the car and they were now, quite terribly, singing the lyrics to a random song that they both were familiar with. Anthony had to admit, there were few things now that would make him happier than just hanging out with Ian.

"So Anthony," Ian said, turning the volume down on the radio, "how are you feeling?"

"Pretty damn good." It was then that he realized everything Ian had done for him today—simple things, but relevant nonetheless—and he thought maybe he should thank him. He figured it went without saying, but sometimes he needed a moment to step back and genuinely appreciate his friendship with Ian. Not everyone had something so intimate.

Anthony smirked at his kind of cheesy thoughts and decided maybe now wasn't the time for that. Ian wasn't a particularly emotional guy, and sometimes it was hard to just get out a truly genuine thank you.

And then….

Anthony saw it before Ian did.

Ian was approaching an intersection at a decent speed, as there wasn't too much traffic around this area, and Anthony could see an SUV heading at them from the right. It had a red light, but Anthony could already see it was going too fast to stop in time.

"Ian—fuck—stop—"

Sounds exploded in his ears, and then everything went dark.

O O O

Ian wasn't fully conscious. His hearing went to and from him. He could hear a terrible high-pitched wailing, like a siren of sorts, and some voices. He could smell smoke and metal, and a coppery, salty sort of scent.

He heard a grunt of pain from beside him. As much as it hurt to turn his head, Ian shifted to look to his right. His vision was unfocused and he couldn't seem to find what exactly to focus on, but he could make out the crushed side of the car, and…Anthony?

Oh, shit.

Oh, shit.

Ian tried to say something, but all that came out was a sort of moan.

"Ian…" he heard the other man groan, his breathing labored. "Ian…are you…."

"I'm here," he finally managed to choke out. He numbly forced his right arm forward and set his hand on what must have been Anthony's arm. Anthony was paralyzed in a tense position, his head tilted away from Ian. Ian could make out a little blood and a lot of billowing smoke as well as metal and plastic strewn throughout the car and around Anthony.

"Ian," Anthony repeated, sounding slightly relieved.

Ian could hear louder noise from outside now. He vaguely saw shapes moving outside the car.

Anthony finally tried to move, grimacing as he managed to move his head enough for his deep brown eyes to meet Ian's. "I'm…"

"It's okay," Ian said, panicked at the sight of Anthony's evident pain. "Stay with me, Anthony."

"I'm…sc…"

The driver's door was opened from the outside. Ian remained focused on Anthony. He watched as Anthony grimaced again and his expression went slack, his face turning from Ian once more.

"No!" Ian said with sudden force. He felt someone grab his shoulders, trying to help him out of the car. "No, I can't leave…" he said, his voice dying, "Anthony…."

He blacked out.

When Ian came around again, he was on a bed in a bare room with a soft _beep beep beep_ing next to him. He felt extremely light-headed and dizzy. It took several minutes for him to regain full consciousness. His head was pounding, and his whole body ached.

He tried to move, finding an IV line in his left arm, surrounded by bandages.

He was in a hospital, he finally realized. Of course, because of the….

Crash.

The car crash.

Anthony.

Everything passed in a blur.

At some point, a nurse came in.

At some point, Ian was crying.

At some point, the words, "We couldn't save him" were said.

Him. Anthony Padilla.

And slowly, Ian's whole world collapsed around him.

Because his best friend on earth was dead. ●


End file.
